Pokemon: Followers
by CorruptedFox
Summary: The journey to find a new home will take it's toll on the Pokemon, none more than a small group of Eeveelutions... Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

# Pokemon: Followers pt. 1 #  
Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon mentioned in this story.  
This is a story about pokemon. Mostly Eeveelutions. Not my first fic, but the first one I uploaded. Please review if you enjoy, part 2 is on it's way.

15 years ago...

"The egg is hatching, come quick!" A Leafeon said. A Luxio walked into the room. "Am I too late?" She asked. "No, you just made it, Arlene." "Thank goodness." the egg started cracking, and eventually, an Eevee came out. "What are we going to name her?" Arlene asked the Leafeon. "Emily." "I like that name." Arlene replied. A shot was fired in the distance. " , Stay here and guard Emily!" "But Kyle, what about-" "Now!" Kyle yelled as he left the burrow. He went out into the open, and saw his friends. "Aaron, You hear that?" "Of course I did." the Umbreon coldly replied. "How about you, Arthur?" "I wouldn't be out here if I didn't." the Jolteon said. "I'll scout ahead, See how many there are." Arthur ran into the bushes towards the gun fire. He saw two men, one old, one young. He ran back and told the others. "We need to get the others out of here!" Kyle said. "How?" Aaron said. "Arthur, get Flame, he can distract them!" The Jolteon nodded his head, then ran off. "Aaron, me and you are going to fight them directly!" "They have weapons!" Aaron replied. "Always negative with you, isn't it?" Kyle said. They ran into the forest and looked for good positions to take during battle. Kyle found a rock, and Aaron found a log. "*Wait for it...*" Kyle thought to himself. Suddenly, a red bird appeared from behind a tree. The bird started swooping at the men, promting Kyle and Aaron to attack. Kyle used Solar beam on the younger one's weapon, making it fly out of his hands. Aaron used Shadow ball on the old man, causing him to fall over. "Elliot, do you have the gas?" the old one asked. "Yes, Father." The young man threw a canister on the ground. Aaron, Kyle and the bird all hid behind something. Just before the canister went off, Arlene appeared and used Thunder bolt on the old one, knocking him out. "No! Father!" The young man exclaimed. The canister released some gas, making all the pokemon drowsey. "Arlene... Run..." Kyle barely said. The young man grabbed his weapon, and fired it at the Luxio. "No..." Kyle said before passing out.

When he woke, he saw his mate laying on the grass. He walked up to her, and saw the bullet wound in her abdomen. "No... Please, No... Arlene, don't do this..." He started crying. Aaron walked up to him and said "We need to check the others." Kyle nodded his head and followed the Umbreon back home. "I have to check Emily." "Who?" Aaron said. "My daughter." "So your egg hatched... Mine won't be too far away then." Aaron said as he entered his den. "Emily?!" Kyle said as he entered the burrow. He saw the cub sleeping in her bed. "Thank God." Kyle said. "Hey." Arthur said. "Hi..." "Your egg hatched." "Her name is Emily." "My son's name is Jason." "Your egg hatched too?" "Yeah, while all that was happening." Arthur said. "Kyle, Where's Arlene?" "...Gone..." Kyle replied, tears going down his face. "...I'm so sorry... I-I didn't know... Sorry..." The Jolteon left the burrow after that. "Emily... Promise me you will never go near a human, please, I don't want to lose you too."

To be continued...

Notes: This is only to see if you'll like it or not. (I'm still going to do it.)  



	2. Chapter 2

# Pokemon: Followers chapter 2. #  
Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon in this story, they all belong to Nintendo/Game freak. The last chapter was very short, as it was a prologue. I hope to reach 2000 words in each chapter from here on.

"That's how it started, the clan's grudge against Humans, the death of my mother, and, well, the start of the story. The story of how we found this... Santuary. Nothing much more happened, until fifteen years later..."

15 years later...

"This is where you choose." The Leafeon said to the young Eevee. "Choose what?" She replied. "What you wish to evolve into." The young Eevee looked at each of the circles in the cave. One had a red stone with a fire pattern, one had a blue stone with bubbles inside, one had a yellow stone with a lighting pattern, one was lit up from sunlight entering from the roof, one was darker than the rest, on had a big rock, covered in moss, one had another big rock, this one freezing cold, and the last one had a bunch of pink crystals. "Choose carefully, Emily." The leafeon said. Emily thought carefully, before walking to the circle with all the crystals. "Will it hurt?" "Only for a little while." She stepped into the circle, and got shrouded in an ominous glow. After a flash of light, a Sylveon appeared where the Eevee once stood. "It worked!" She said. "Yep, Now you're a Sylveon. Your friend, Murrey, choose to become an Umbreon, like his father. I think we should head back now." The Leafeon said. "Alright, Dad." Emily replied. The two left the cave and wandered through the forest. "I wonder what Jason chose." Emily said. "What, Arthur's son? He chose... Leafeon, I think. Now, I have to go find some berries, so can you walk the rest of the way?" Kyle asked his daughter. "Yes, I should be fine." She replied.  
"Good. See you at home." "Bye, dad."  
The leafeon disappeared behind a bush. Emily began walking towards the burrows. As she passed a clearing, she noticed something, a Human. It was a girl, she looked to be 9 years old, and it appeared she was sleeping. Emily's curiosity got the better of her as she walked towards the little girl. As she got to the girl's face, the eyes opened, causing Emily to jump back a few feet, but didn't cause her to run away. The girl sat up, and grabbed some berries from her pocket, and gave some to Emily. Emily ate the berries out of the girl's hand, and smiled at her. The girl smiled back. "Emily?" A familiar voice said, from behind a bush. Emily turned to look at the voice, then looked back at the girl, only to find a large pile of berries. "Wha-?" The Sylveon said, Confused. The voice revealed itself to be Emily's best friend, Murrey. "Murrey, is that you?" She asked. "I could ask that same question to you, Emily." The Umbreon replied.  
"A bit different, isn't it?"  
"What is?"  
"Well, the new abilities we have. You never had glow-y rings before, and I-"  
"Never had those flesh ribbons." The Umbreon interupted.  
"Exactly. A bit creepy, arn't they?" Emily asked. Murrey chucked and nodded his head. He then noticed the large pile of berries behind the Sylveon. "Where did you find those berries? They don't look like the ones that grow here." He asked. Emily turned and looked at the pile. He was right, the ones that are growing this season are Oran and Leppa berries, these are Starfy, Liechi, and Apicot berries, all of which extremly hard to find, even in the right conditions. She also remembered any contact with any Human wasn't allowed, so she couldn't tell the truth, otherwise everyone would reject the berries, and with winter coming, food will be in short supply. She turned back to Murrey. "I was walking back home when I saw... A.. Tropius. He knew we needed food, so he gave me some berries, enough to get us through." Emily said, hoping that was convincing enough. "Cool, Tropius are rare. Now, how are we going to get all these berries back home?" Murrey replied. "I can carry two or three with my 'flesh ribbons'." Emily said, smiling.  
Murrey laughed. He then looked around for a hollow log, so he could put berries in, and just roll it back to the village. He found the perfect one, and out as many berries in there as he possibly could, before pushing it back.  
"You want any help?" Emily asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"Okay, just don't say I didn't offer."  
Emily stayed with Murrey all the way back to the village. "Murrey, why did you bring back a log?" A Talonflame said. "It has berries, given to us by a helpful Tropius. It could get us through the winter." Murrey answered back. "I'll take it to the elder. He'll give out the food evenly." The Talonflame grabbed the log with its talons and flew it to the top of the big tree, underneath which, everyone's home. "I hate Flame." Murrey said.  
"I don't mind him."  
"I heard that he gets a bigger share, all because he's the elder's best friend."  
"If you were getting a bigger share of food, just because you were friends, wouldn't you feel the urge to stay his friend?" Said a nosey Leafeon. "Jason?" Emily asked.  
"That's me."  
"You became a Leafeon?" Murrey asked.  
"You became an Umbreon?" Jason asked, sarcasticly.  
"Emily!" A voice said from behind them. They turned to see Kyle holding some Berries with some vines sprouting from his back. "I brought food." He said. "Hello, Jason."  
"Hi."  
"Hello, Murrey."  
"Hey."  
"Talkative fellows, your friends." Kyle told Emily. Emily smiled as her father walked in to their burrow. "If he wanted us to talk, why not say something, otherwise, I feel like a jerk."  
Murrey said. "Murrey, do you ever wonder what's past the forest?" Emily asked.  
"Where did that come from?" He replied.  
"Sorry, I was just... Thinking out loud."  
"Well, to answer the question, sometimes. I mean, I know to the east, there are mountains, but beyond that I have no idea. Maybe Flame knows."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
"Why do you ask?" Jason interrupted.  
"I don't know, I guess I want to see more than just the same old trees, in the same old layout, under the same old sky." Emily said, disappointedly.  
"Jason! C'mon, were going to see the Blastoise." A Jolteon said.  
"Why?" The Leafeon asked.  
"Because the elder told me too, and I might as well make a day of it."  
"*Sigh*... Fine." Jason walked towards his burrow.  
"See ya Emily."  
"Bye."  
The Leafeon smiled as he entered his burrow.  
"Emily! We're going to the hills." Kyle said as he walked out of the burrow.  
"Awww, but... Dad-"  
"Come on, we won't be long."  
"Alright, fine. See ya Murrey."  
"See ya, Em."  
The young Sylveon followed her father deep into the forest, on to the base of a large hill.  
"It's just up there." Kyle said.  
"What is?"  
"Your mother's grave. I think you're old enough to know how she died."  
Emily looked shocked, as she was told that her mother was taken by a human.  
They got up the hill, giving them a good view above the forest, as the hilltop was higher than most of the trees below. "Here it is." Jason said.  
"How did she die?" Emily asked.  
"Two hunters. They came close to finding our home, so Aaron, Arthur, Flame and I fought them. Except they had gas that made us sleepy. And Arlene, Your mother, ran into the hunter's line of sight, which... Well... Let's just say... A Human took her life." Kyle said, as he began to tear up.  
"So that's why we don't like Humans." Emily said.  
A loud bang filled the air, as Emily and her father turned to see a cloud of smoke, around where the river is.  
"An Explosion?!" Kyle exclaimed.  
"I've never seen a Pokemon use an explosion that big!" Emily replied.  
"That wasn't a Pokemon." Kyle said.  
"What was it?"  
"A Human!"  
"Humans can explode?" Emily asked, confused.  
"No. But they have weapons that do."  
"The tree is on fire!" Emily said, using one of her feelers to point at it.  
"Shouldn't Blastoise put it out? I mean, the river is where she lives, and-"  
"Unless she was the target." The old Leafeon said, with great sadness in his voice. Emily suddenly remembered something. "Dad... Jason and his family went to see the Blastoise... W-What if..."  
"Look, I'm going to go back to the village and warn everyone. You are going to head towards the mountains, you got it? And if I'm not back by nightfall... Go on without me." Kyle said. "But, Dad-"  
"No time to argue, go. Now!"  
Emily nodded her head before looking at the fire. It had spread to almost all the trees in around the river, and showed no signs of slowing down.  
Emily ran east at her full speed, hoping to get there before the fire cut off the route. As she ran, she felt the air around her get hotter and hotter, she looked towards the heat source, the fire, and saw it get closer and closer. She started to run faster than she ever ran before, as she was mere metres from the base of the mountain.  
She saw a gap in the treeline and headed for it, but the fire caught up, it burned the surrounding trees and plants, leaving Emily with a choice, Find another way, at the risk of being burnt alive, or jump through the gap, at the risk of sustaining a painful burn.  
She took the smart choice, jumping, through the gap. She had a running start, and after building up enough speed, she leapt though the two burning trees. But she didn't jump at the right angle, and ended up smacking her upper right forearm on a piece of burning bark, causing her to cry out in pain. Apon checking the damage, she found a severe burn. "That does not look good." she said through clenched teeth. She looked back at the forest, most of it was burning right before her eyes. Her home, gone, within 30 minutes. She became overwhelmed by emotions, she didn't quite know what to do, other than to use her feeler to cover the burn. She stayed there and waited for any Pokemon to get out of the blaze. She waited for a long time, by the time she made contact, the fire was out. "Emily!" She turned to see an Umbreon on a boulder behind her.  
"Murrey! Thank goodness you're alright." Emily said, releaved that somebody- Anybody- she knew made it out alive. "What happened?" He asked "Oh, this? I got burned on my way out-"  
"No, not that, the fire, do you know what caused it?"  
"A Human."  
"But what about Blastoise?"  
"My dad thinks that's who the Human was targeting."  
"Oh... Where is Kyle, anyway?" Murrey asked. Emily looked at the burnt forest and said: "In there."  
"I was seperated from my parents. A tree fell, cutting me off from them... I hope their o.k..." Murrey said, as he teared up. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice said. Emily turned to see a Leafeon, with a small Eevee on it's back, appearing from over a small rocky hill. "Hello?" Emily asked. Both the Leafeon and the Eevee looked extremely worn out, battered, and weak. "Emily..." The Leafeon said before passing out. "Jason?" She said, once again, releaved. Murrey ran to the Eevee and put his head to it's chest. "It's alive." He said. "... How did you learn to do that?"  
"My mother taught me." "You made it!" Kyle said.  
"Dad!" Emily ran to her father, with tears running down her face.  
"I thought you were gone..." She said, softly. "I thought you were gone." Kyle replied, in a comforting tone. "What happened to Jason?" Kyle asked.  
"We don't know. Sarah's here aswell." Murrey said. "Did you see my Parents in there?"  
"... I'm sorry... I found them, but it was too late... Aaron told me something."  
"What?"  
"There is a place, a place that has never been found by a human. It's said to be guarded by a legendary Pokemon, known only as 'The Defender'. Getting there is easy, so they say, you just follow the river." Kyle said.  
"But I never believed those stories... But I guess that's all we have right now. Tomorrow, we're finding the river, and seeing where it takes us."  
Emily Half-heartedly smiled, because even though it was due to bad reasons, she was finally going beyond the mountains. As they fell asleep, she wondered what they were going to see, and if this place really exists. After 10 minites of thinking, she finally went to sleep.

To be continued...

Notes: Thanks to everyone for reading, thanks to anyone who reviews, and thanks to Nintendo for Pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

# Pokemon: Followers chapter 3. #  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Pokemon mentioned in this story, just their consciences. I'm aiming to get fifty chapters down, and add all the Eeveelutions at some point. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, just no hate.

"Wake up."  
She heard, faintly, but she couldn't care less. "Wake up!"  
She started to return to the real world, but almost as soon, she faded back into sleep.  
"WAKE UP!"  
She started to open her eyes, and she could see only shadows of the enviroment around her.  
"Finally. Emily's awake." A familiar voice said to her. As her eyes ajusted to the lights, the clearer the owner of said voice became. It was Flame, who, when compared to the rest of the survivers, looked to be unharmed. Emily mustered the energy to get herself of the ground. Looking around, she noticed that Murrey was still asleep, Kyle was looking around, and Jason was awake, but injured. She couldn't see the small Eevee he'd carried. She also noticed the piece of grey cloth wrapped around her leg, right where her burn was. "Where did this come from?" She asked.  
"Danny found it." Flame replied.  
"Danny?"  
"Yes, Danny. Remember how our reserve food supply kept running out?"  
"Yeah, and?"  
"That was him."  
"How's that even possible?" Emily asked, very, very confused. The food supply was always protected by the elder, he was the only one able to go in or out. Suddenly, she was tapped on the back. She turned to see an Umbreon, which had all the same scratches, gashes, and charred fur as Murrey. "Oh, hi-" She said as she looked to see Murrey still asleep. "Wait wha-" She said before seeing that the 'Umbreon' was actually a Zoroark. She also understood how he could break into the food supply. "You get it know?" Danny said.  
"Is that how you introduce yourself?" Flame asked.  
"Well, you kinda did it for me." He replied, with a big grin on his face.  
"Look, kid, I don't think that burn is gonna heal for a very long time, so I'd keep that on if I were you." He said upon noticing Emily attempting to remove the cloth.  
"We need to follow the river." Kyle said.  
"No, we head north, Towards Drudlurk territory." Flame argued.  
"Need I remind you what happened last time we contacted the Drudlurks?"  
"Yes, but I'm sure they'll understand, after all, our food, our friends, and even our family, has burned to ashes!" Flame responded, fiercely. Murrey had woken up and stood next to Emily. Kyle walked up to the Talonflame, and decided to meet him half way. "If you want to go to Drudlurk territory, that's fine, go. But I'm going to follow the river. Whoever wants to join me is more than welcome." Kyle said as he walked towards the river. Emily, then Murrey, then Jason, with the Eevee in tow, followed. "I'll go with you, Flame."  
Danny said. Flame sighed.  
"Let's follow them. Just to make sure they stay safe."  
"Didn't think you cared so much."  
"I don't, But if they die, then it's only me and you in the clan." Flame said as he headed towards the river.  
"Didn't think I was in the clan." Danny said to himself. He then made for the river.  
"I don't think we've met." Emily said to the Eevee as they were walking. Eevee didn't seem to notice that anyone was talking to her. "Hello? Anyone in there?"  
"That's my sister, Sarah." Jason said.  
"She never used to ignore anyone before." He continued "Emily says your family whent to see Blastoise?" Kyle asked.  
"Yeah... We were just about to leave, when a very loud bang knocked us away. I found Sarah, but I couldn't find my parents." Jason said, saddened.  
"Who was closest to the 'bang'?"  
"My dad."  
"How close was Sarah?"  
"A little behind me, but in front of my mum." Jason said.  
"You are both lucky, and unlucky. Lucky that you had that distance, but unlucky Sarah didn't. She'll survive, but she won't be able to hear anything, at least for a while." Kyle said, with regret in his voice. Jason looked at his sister, and teared up a little. "Oh..."  
"Your parents were closer to it. Who knows what happened to them." Kyle continued, full knowing what happened. And by the look on Jason's face, he did too. "I-I'm so sorry for your loss." Kyle said as he walked past Jason, who had stopped. "Wait." Flame said.  
"What? What's wrong?" Murrey said.  
"Down there."  
After two hours of searching, the group (Which Emily called the 'Followers' in her mind.) had finally found the river, but there was a problem. "Oh, no." Kyle said.  
"What?" Danny asked. Kyle stuck a vine out in the direction of a large group of Gabite, as well as a Garchomp, protecting a cave in which the river ran through. "I think they live in that cave." Danny said. "You don't say..." Emily said, in a sarcastic tone. "One way or another we have to get through." Flame said.  
"Can't you just fly over?"  
"Can't, I damaged my wing getting out of the forest."  
"Alright. Let me talk, that way we won't get into a fight." Kyle said, giving an angry glare to Flame. He walked down to the cave and caught the attention of the cave dwellers, who then entered an attack position. "Don't worry. We come in peace." Kyle said, as the rest of the group followed.  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" the Garchomp asked.  
"I am Kyle. And these are my... Companions." The Leafeon replied. "We only wish to pass through." Emily said.  
"I'm afraid we can't allow that." The Garchomp said.  
"Why not?"  
"You could be theives. Maybe not. I'm not gonna take that chance."  
"Then escort us." Jason said. Kyle turned to look at him.  
"What?" The Garchomp said.  
"I-I said... Escort us. You out number us, so if you see us taking anything, you can just... Whatever."  
"Hmm... Very well. I will guard the Zoroark. Everyone, get behind one, and make sure they keep to themselves." The Garchomp ordered.  
"Well done, Jason." Kyle quietly mumbled to himself.  
The group then walked into the cave, with the Gabite close behind. There were inscriptions on the walls, and a mural, which depicted the night sky, with the moon, and the stars. It also showed what appeared to be a humanoid Pokemon (Though you could only tell from the tail), holding a rock, as if it were an asteroid about to crash. Emily was the only one who took particular interest in it, noting each detail, memorising each symbol, and wondering what it meant. "That Pokemon, what is that?" She asked.  
"We do not know." The Gabite replied.  
"It looks familiar..." Emily said, but no one heard her. They pressed on through the cave for what seemed like hours, walking on sharp rocks, getting pushed by the Gabite every now and again, but none of those compared to the worst feeling of all, hunger. Emily's stomach growled, causing her father to look at her. "You sound hungry." He said, with great worry. Emily smiled back, and said "I am hungry.  
"We're almost out of the cave. We'll eat once we do."  
"Good, I'm close to fainting from hunger." Murrey said, weakly. Sarah had a look of confusion for a while, but then asked a question. "Jase, where's Mum and Dad?" Jason wanted to tell her, but he couldn't, due to her hearing. The group remained silent until they left the cave, about an hour later. On the other side it was the same story, another burnt down forest. But this one looked to have burnt a few months ago. "Well, that explains that weird smoke a while back" Danny said, breaking the silence. Emily felt something cold hit one of her feelers, then hit her ear, then her back, it started hiting more and more, faster and faster. "Rain!" She said. She wasn't used to it, as it almost never rained, and when it did, she was inside, not able to feel it. "Great. I hate the rain." Flame said, trying to use his wings to cover himself. Danny changed into a Vaporeon, in an attempt to make the most out of the rain. "Why was there no Vaporeon back at our forest?" He asked, trying to hide under the remains of a tree. "Every year, just before winter, they head to the ocean for... Reproductive purposes." Kyle said as he made a kind of cover for him and Emily out of leaves. "Is that why no one here chose it? Are you too afraid?" Danny asked, mockingly. Murrey appeared to take offence to that. Jason didn't seem to care, but Emily, she never even thought about things like that before now. "Danny, don't taunt the little ones, we have to keep moving." Flame said, smiling at their reactions. The rain didn't let up as they continued to follow the river. The promise of food was not founded, which made travel all the more difficult. The dirt under them became mud, making it harder to press on. Emily could not stop thinking about that mural, she wondered where she knew that Pokemon, to no avail. Kyle stopped. "We need to eat." He said, stopping the rest of the group. "What?"  
"We need to-"  
"I heard you, but we don't have anything. You told me you'd look after we set up camp." Flame said. Flame was probably the closest thing to a leader in the group, but left most of the decision making to Kyle. "There's a berry bush over there." Kyle replied. Everyone rushed to the bush, hoping there was enough for everyone. There wasn't, only 6 berries. Jason offered his to Sarah, which she seemed sad taking. The Oran berry filled Emily's belly somewhat, giving her strength to continue on to the night. They set up a fire by using sticks, and Flame's Fire blast attack. You'd think Flame was a nickname. It wasn't. Not that anyone made fun of that, it was just weird. Emily had this thought, as there was nothing else to think about, other than Danny's comment earlier, but she tried to avoid thinking about that. She was a bit afraid. That was the only thought on the subject. "It was a very good thing you did." Murrey said, breaking Emily's train of thought.  
"Huh?"  
"Giving your berry to Sarah. Only the closest of siblings give food up for eachother." Jason smiled, weakly. It was obvious he was very hungry.  
"You got any siblings, Murrey?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah, a Vaporeon, funnily enough."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Brother or sister, older or younger?"  
"Brother. His name is Trent. I don't like him." Murrey said, wanting to get off the subject. Emily never heard of him. She's been friends with Murrey for years, but not once has he told her about Trent. The rain had stopped at this point, providing a chance for the fire to actually warm them up. It glowed a beautiful orange, the occasional spark here and there, it showed the difference between a controlled fire and a big red cloud of fire that consumes everything in it's path. It reminded Emily of this Flareon that stayed for a while, it could use it's fire attacks better than Flame, and she knows because she watched them battle. Flame lost, but he wasn't upset, he laughed in the end. It's times like that Emily would never forget. Like when a Gardevoir fought the elder, a Lucario, that ended with both of them fainting. She kept remembering all the visitors over the years, before falling asleep. The last thing she heard before falling unconscious was Flame tell Kyle "You better be right..."

To be continued...

Notes: As you may notice, Emily is the main character, it is almost told from her perspecive, to reflect this. Who is the mystrious Pokemon in the mural? Why is it familiar? Who knows... 


End file.
